


The Dragon's Chest

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Catelyn, BAMF Jon, Baby Dragon, Dragonrider! Jon, Dragonstone, Jon gets Dragon Eggs, Littlefinger is blinded by ego, Robert is oblivious, Varys is a cunning little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow finds a strange chest in Godswood as a boy. Little did he know that it would lead him to his destiny. What is in it? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strange Object in the Godswood

**Prologue**

 

3rd Person Pov

 

Jon Snow was glad that no one could see him now. For they wouldn’t see the somber, polite, base-born son of Eddard Stark, but a poor wretch who couldn’t appreciate how good his life actually was. Jon appreciated his life, and the opportunities he had definitely. However, he was a child, and a motherless one at that. All he wanted was a family to love him unconditionally. Maybe a mother, it didn’t have to be his, because right now his only available mother figure had once again shown her distaste for her husband’s bastard.

 

He collapsed blinded by tears with his nose running on a tree. He cried as quietly as he could, no use if Robb came and mocked him for his pain. He was quiet in life as he was in sorrow, as he had learned early on to stifle his sobs through sheer force of will or with the nearest available fabric object.

 

You see he had bumped into Lady Catelyn on accident, but she wasn’t in a particularly good mood. He didn’t know why but her temper was taken out on her husband’s natural born son. He had a red mark on his cheek to prove it. Though it would fade, the tongue lashing left wounds on the poor boy’s soul. Those types of wounds didn’t heal as quickly especially not for children.

 

After he stopped crying he looked around him and saw something sticking out of the ground. It was some type of box and the young boy approached it cautiously. He pulled it out after some digging. The box was a good size and made of a metal he had only seen on Ice.

 

“Valyrian steel,” he said in wonder.

 

He brushed off the box and found that it was decorated with rubies, onyx, and dragonglass- obsidian the young boy corrected himself. It showed Balerion the Black Dread and on the shorter sides it showed Meraxes and Vhagar and the longer sides showed the kneeling of Torrhen Stark and the Field of Fire. Jon was amazed at the detail the box showed. He knew immediately that he had to take it to Maester Luwin. He would know what to do with the box. He picked it up and knew it was quite heavy. However the young boy hurried to the Maester’s chambers despite this hindrance.

 

 

“Maester Luwin!” He said bursting through the door. “I found a Valyrian steel chest in the Godswood!”

 

“A what? Bring it here.” The boy set it on top of the old man’s desk. Getting dirt on top of the parchment on the desk but the old man didn’t seem to care as he gazed at the elaborate chest.

 

“I found it in the Eastern part of the Godswood. It was sticking out of the ground slightly. Maybe the storm we had a few days ago washed away the dirt covering it.”

 

“That is a good inference young one. What do you think the decorations on it are made of?”

 

“Rubies, onyx, and obsidian.” The Maester nods.

 

“Yes, I believe you are right. Go and fetch your father. He must know of this discovery.”

 

“Yes Maester Luwin.” The base born boy ran off to his father’s solar. He knocked on the door and waited for his father’s voice.

 

“Come in.” The Lord of Winterfell said. Jon entered and bowing his head said.

 

“An artifact has been found in the Godswood. A Valyrian steel chest to be exact.”

 

“Ser Jory, I’ll send for you later. I must see this Valyrian steel chest. Lead the way Jon.”

 

“Yes father.”

 

Jon leads his father to Maester Luwin’s chambers and Ned immediately sees the chest. He is awed by the beauty and craftsmanship that went into the making of it.

 

“Jon, did you find this?”

 

“Yes father, in the Eastern portion of the Godswood. I took it immediately to Maester Luwin. I know not what’s inside.”

 

“I see, I will open it.” Eddard undid the chest that was locked close by a lock with the key inside a pouch on the lock. He opened it up slowly and uncovered what was inside by unfolding the velvet that was keeping the contents hidden. Everyone gasped in wonder at the contents.

 

Three dragon eggs each a different color. They were larger than any eggs that the young boy had ever seen and scaled like a reptile. One was black as night, another silver as the moon, and the last as red as blood. They were nestled in the fabric and Jon saw a parchment sticking out from underneath the silver one. He pulled out of the folded paper.  It was obviously a letter with the Targaryen wax seal on it.

 

Ned Stark took it gingerly from his base-borns hands. He broke the seal. It read.

 

_**To the Starks,** _

__

_**You know my name as I forced subjugation on your house. I left King Torrhen as nothing more than Lord of the North. However, there were several reasons as to why I left your house in charge of the North. The first is that you did bend the knee and it would be going against my word if I exterminated or terminated your control of the kingdom. The second is that you out of all of your lords were the most trustworthy, and I respected your family immediately. You did not have the same greed driven ambition that many did have. The third is much closer to home.** _

__

_**You know of Daenys the Dreamer who had warned of Valyria’s impending doom. However, those were not the only visions she had. One vision led to a prophecy that was told of The Prince That was Promised. However most didn’t know the whole vision.** _

__

_**She told of the Dragons ruling over Westeros for over 200 years. There would be greatness, madness, bloodshed, and plots. However, one of my descendants would marry two women just as I have. One out of duty, the other out of love. The marriage of love would tear the realm apart. However born from the union would be a king that no one knew about. A king born of our lines. He would save Westeros from the impending Long Night that is to come.** _

__

_**I, Aegon of the House Targaryen, First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Conqueror of Westeros, Rider of Balerion the Black Dread, of the Blood of Old Valyria, give my descendant with dark hair and a cold name 3 dragon eggs. I want you to hatch them and bring our family to justice because it seems that our cousins whom we elevated to Lords of the Stormlands have sought too much power and are driving my kingdom to ruin.** _

__

_**From,** _

__

_**Aegon Targaryen** _


	2. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the note Ned needs to come clean to Jon. However it isn't just Jon he comes clean to.

_**Chapter 1** _

_3rd Person Pov_

Jon looked in wonder at the dragon eggs. The silver glinted like the actual metal, and the black shone like the obsidian that glinted on the chest. The red had a dull glow that looked like the time he had cut himself and the droplets fell to the ground. His father he could see out of the corner of his eye but Jon knew that when his father was in a mood like this he needed to think. This had happened after he started to read the parchment. Father had whispered ‘Aegon the Conqueror’ in an awed fashion after he was done reading it. Then he collapsed with his hand cradling his face.

“My lord, what was in it?”

“Just some talking of prophecy that I fear has come to pass or is beginning too. Jon, come with me, we need to speak.”

“Yes father.”

Jon followed his father to his solar and sat down. He looked at his boots afraid that he had done something wrong in finding a treasure from the time of Aegon the Conqueror. Jon knew his father wouldn’t do anything than maybe tell him to stay in his rooms for half a fortnight.

“Jon, I didn’t want to talk to you about this until you were much older. It’s about your mother.” Jon could hardly believe his ears and looked up.

“Really?”

“Yes, I am going to be blunt. I am not your father, I am your uncle.” Jon was confused.

“But father if I’m the son of Brandon or Benjen why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because neither of them are your father. Your mother is Lyanna Stark my younger sister, and your father is Rhaegar Targaryen.”

“I’m a… Blackfyre?” Jon asked knowing that is the name given to Targaryen bastards.

“No, you are a Targaryen. There is documentation of a second marriage to your mother. While uncommon it did happen.”

“I’m the rightful heir of the Seven Kingdoms, and I made realms bleed for my birth.”

“It wasn’t your fault Jon. You weren’t even born yet. It was a folly of your father, and your mother for running off and not telling anyone. It was the folly of my father for believing that my sister would marry Robert. She hated him, she knew that he wouldn’t stay in her bed, and while have blamed the children it wouldn’t have been a happy marriage. I doubt there would be any Baratheon children of my sister’s womb.”

“I’m a threat to the King, why keep me alive?”

“I couldn’t have given my blood over to be murdered. You were but a babe, and you didn’t deserve a fate like that.”

“What are we going to do about the dragon eggs?”

“Hide them, and don’t tell anyone. You can’t tell anyone. Not Robb, not Sansa, not Catelyn, and especially not Theon. No one can hear you say it.”

“Yes father.”

* * *

_**Outside the Room** _

Catelyn was horrified at what she heard. This wasn’t her husband’s bastard, but the rightful heir of Westeros, and she had been horrible to him. She was angry that her husband hadn’t told her, but she knew that if she didn’t know of it only Ned and Jon would be punished. Gods forgive her for what she had done. She opened the door as loudly as possible. The two looked up at her guiltily and with a terrified expression on their shared faces.

“Eddard Stark!” Her husband’s eyes widened considerably. “You should have told me this since the first day.”

“Cat-”

“No, I understand your attempt at protecting me, but you should have told me. What I’ve done is unforgiveable. I am sorry Jon.”She closed the door, and sat down next to her nephew.

“I needed to know so that I could protect this family.”

“What?” Her husband gasped out. Jon seemed speechless at the entire situation.

“I will need to prepare everyone for possible trouble with the South. I need to contact my friends and begin to try and find information of the goings on south of the Neck. I need to teach the children political intrigue and how to spot a liar.”

“Y-you.”

“Elia was a friend of mine Ned. I knew what she felt about Rhaegar taking away Lyanna, and her brother’s knew too. He is family, and because of that he needs to be protected. We need to know if Robert ever finds out about him.”

“I-I you would have me spy on Robert?”

“No, only report the larger goings on in court. If we don’t know what’s going on who’s to say that someone doesn’t find out about Jon and Robert comes up here to kill him, with an army. I know you don’t like it love, but if we don’t know what’s going on in the South we cannot protect him, and by extension the North.” Ned put his head in his hands. Jon seemed intrigued.

“Jon, you must keep this a secret.”

“Yes Lady Catelyn.”

“When we are alone you may call me Aunt Cat.” The boy brightens considerably. Catelyn feels like she is worse than dirt for once wishing this child dead.

“What of the dragon eggs?”

“Hide them away, tell everyone that as soon as you got them out of the box they cracked or one of the servants dropped and they broke.”

“What if they hatch?”

“Then we play dumb.”

“What if I can control dragons?” The two look at the young boy.

“Then we come up with a story about a Lysene woman being your mother. They have Valyrian blood, or we could say your mother was unclaimed bastard from Dragonstone. It’s not like Robert knows the story of Jon’s birth, or does he?”

“He doesn’t he only knows Jon is my bastard.”

“Good, I’ll come up with a story.”

“Can I come up with one? If it’s going to be a story about my mother can I create it?”

“We’ll see. Now off you go. I believe Robb is playing in the tiltyard. Go and play with him, and remember do not tell anyone.”

“Yes Auntie Cat!” The little boy runs off skipping happily.

“Gods protect us.”

“We need to make sure it’s not just the gods Ned.” Catelyn said while looking out of the window to see the whole of Winterfell. “The gods seem to have a macabre sense of humor it seems."


End file.
